The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Tosfancriz’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Weener-Halte, Germany during July 2006. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars that flower uniformly and have large flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and a moderately vigorous, upright-mounded growth habit.
The new Geranium cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Presto Extreme Rose ‘Sil Hero’, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type, dark rose and pink bicolored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, low growth vigor, and upright-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is Fantasia Dark Red ‘Sil Magnus’, not patented, characterized by its double-type, dark red-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage having zonation, and vigorous, upright-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2007 in a controlled environment in Weener-Halte, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2007 in Weener-Halte, Germany and Arroyo Grande, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.